pixarcarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lightning McQueen and Friends
“Lightning McQueen and Friends” is a TV series based on the Disney/Pixar film, Cars. It features characters from all the Cars movies: Cars, Cars 2, and Cars 3. Characters and Voice Cast *Keith Ferguson as Lightning McQueen, a hotshot Piston Cup race car who lives in the town of Radiator Springs. Lightning is the #95 racer, sponsored by Rust-eze Medicated Bumper Ointment. *Larry the Cable Guy as Tow Mater, a rusty, buck-toothed tow truck who is best friends with Lightning. *Bonnie Hunt as Sally Carrera, a sky blue Porsche who owns the Cozy Cone Motel and serves as Lightning’s love interest. *Corey Burton as Doc Hudson, Lightning and Mater’s deceased mentor who now the #51 racer. *Cheech Marin as Ramone, a 1959 red Chevy Impala Lowrider, Flo’s husband, and the owner of Ramone's House of Body Art. *Jenifer Lewis as Flo, a 1957 Motorama show car, Ramone’s wife, and the owner of Flo's V8 Cafe. *Michael Wallis as Sheriff, a Mercury police cruiser. *Tony Shalhoub as Luigi, a yellow Fiat who runs Luigi's Casa Della Tires. *Guido Quaroni as Guido, a small, blue forklift who serves as Luigi’s assistant/brother. *Brian George as Fillmore, a Volkswagen van who runs an organic fuel place called Fillmore's Taste-In. *Paul Dooley as Sarge, an army Jeep who owns Sarge's Surplus Hut, and sometimes argue with Fillmore. *Katherine Helmond as Lizzie, an elderly Ford Model T and the owner of Radiator Springs Curios. *Joe Ranft as Red, a Fire Truck that cries. *John Ratzenberger as Mack, Lightning’s transport truck. *Richard Petty as Strip Weathers (The King), as second Piston Cup race car #43 sponsered by Dinoco. *Bob Peterson as Chick Hicks, a #86 Piston Cup race car who is now a reporter for the Racing Sports Network. He is an enemy of Doc Hudson. *Steve Purcell as Tractors, cattle who reside in the fields in Radiator Springs. *Frank Welker as Frank, a huge combine harvester who serves as the guardian of the tractors. *Cristela Alonzo as Cruz Ramirez, a Hispanic female race car and Lightning’s protégé. Cruz is the #51 racer, sponsored by Dinoco Oil. *Armie Hammer as Jackson Storm, a next-gen Piston Cup racecar who serves as a rival to both Lightning and Cruz Ramirez. Jackson is the #2.0 racer, sponsored by IGNTR Liquid Adrenaline. *Chris Cooper as Smokey, a pickup truck who was the crew chief of Lightning’s late mentor, Doc Hudson. *Lea DeLaria as Miss Fritter, a monster school bus and a demolition derby star. *John Turturro as Francesco Bernoulli, an Italian Formula One racecar and one of Lightning’s rivals. *Jossara Jinaro as Carla Veloso, a Brazilian race car. *Erik Passoja as Shu Todoroki, a Japanese race car. *Jerome Dalton as Raoul ÇaRoule, a French rally car. *Darrell Waltrip as Darrell Cartrip, a retired Piston Cup racer who is now an announcer for the Racing Sports Network. *H. A. Wheeler as Tex Dinoco, the team owner and talent scout of the Dinoco racing team. * Episodes Season One *Jackson Takes a Tumble - Jackson Storm always brags that he is the fastest race car, but he soon learns that pride comes before a fall. *Mater’s Tire Trouble - Mater gets new tires from Luigi and tries to drive backwards with them, but the tires soon get out of control. *Guido thinks Big - Guido is tired of being small, so he uses Magic Growth Spray to enlarge himself, but he soon wreaks havoc all over Radiator Springs. *The Big Fight - Cruz Ramirez and Lightning McQueen get into an argument and refuse to speak to each other, so it’s up to Mater and Sally to get them to make up. Season Two *Cruz Stays Clean - It is Picture Day in Radiator Springs, and Cruz tries her best to stay clean, but she ends up getting dirty anyway. *McQueen to the Rescue - McQueen and Francesco have an argument about who is the fastest, but when Francesco gets stuck in a snowdrift, it’s up to McQueen to save him. *The Ghost of Doc Hudson - When Lightning McQueen and Mater are driving along one night, they see the ghost of McQueen’s old mentor Doc Hudson. They soon tell all of their friends about it, and pretty soon, everyone else starts to see Doc’s ghost as well. *What’s Wrong with Miss Fritter? - Miss Fritter visits Radiator Springs, but she soon discovers that she has a rattle in her engine and the Radiator Springs residents are all shocked to hear such a horrible noise. Season Three *The Racers of the World - McQueen and the WGP racers compete to determine which one of their home countries is the best. *Jackson’s Return - When Jackson Storm returns to Radiator Springs and starts being mean to everyone, McQueen and his friends decide to teach him a lesson. *Pranks a Lot, Mater - When Mater pulls pranks on everyone in Radiator Springs, McQueen and the others decide to get back at him. Category:Content Category:Browse